


Unnatural Descend

by Tezzieh



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: But Frerin is Kili's, Garin is Fili's pa, M/M, Modern AU, Poly Relationships, Sibling Incest, angry hate Thorinduil sex, bc I love procrastinating, loadsa buttstuff, pining gimli, slow updating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: Bilbo Baggings is just a grocer, but when Major Smaug decides to shut down his shop, he gets tied up in things that are all too big for him. Especially businessmen Thorin Oakenchild and Thranduil Oropherion go way above his head.





	Unnatural Descend

The bus pulls over. “This is out stop. Se y’all after the weekend guys.” Kili rises and swings his bag over his shoulder. Fili and Ori are already at the door. But Gimli hasn’t stood up yet. Kili grabs him by the scruff of his neck. “Come on loverboy, time to go.” He says. Gimli only barely manages to tear his eyes away from Legolas. Kili pulls him along, out of the bus. Tauriel, Arwen and Eowyn wave and the bus drives off again. “I’ll see you later.” Gimli says and he walks off at once. “I should go as well, Dori will murder me when I come home too late again.” Ori says. Fili wraps one arm around Ori’s shoulders. “Ah come on Ori, stick with us a bit longer, we’ll get you some too.” He says. “Are you doing drugs!?!” Ori calls out. Fili rolls his eyes. “We get our stuff from Nori, not from some small time grocer. Nah, Baggings gets us Absinthe.” He reaches for Kili’s hand. Kili is compliant as always and twines his fingers with Fili’s.  
The trio heads for Baggins’ Shop. Ori complains the whole way there. He deems the siblings too wild. “I bet that your Uncle Thorin was never so wild when he was your age.” He says haughtily. He knows that Kili looks up at Thorin. Fili snorts in response. “Our father was, that is why mother married him.” He answers. “It is also why he died.” Ori replies. Fili removes his arm from Ori’s shoulder. He admires his father more than Thorin. “He died in war.” The blond tightens his grip on his brother’s hand. Kili feels that Fili grows tense. “Fee, let him, he doesn’t know how to have fun.” Kili says. Ori gives him an insulted look. “I do know how to have fun!” He screeches. “Then why don’t you come to the pub?” Fili asks sharply. “I do come sometimes...” Ori mumbles. “Come tomorrow, Bofur brings out his new eau de bier. It’ll be a party.” Kili says with a wide grin. Ori turns bring red. “Ugh fine!” He yells loudly. A few elderly ladies look at him in shock.  
The doorbell of the shop chimes. Behind the counter, Mr. Baggins looks up from the conversation with his nephew Frodo. “Ah lads, good afternoon.” He smiles as if he has a toothache. “Frodo my boy, go to the cellar and get those bottles I pointed out.” He says to his nephew. “Yes uncle.” Frodo dashes off. Bilbo turns back to the three friends. “How have you been lads, lads?” He asks. “Too much homework, as usual. What about yourself? You don’t look too fresh.” Fili replies. Bilbo heaves a loud sigh. “Major Smaug came by last Wednesday… He’s gotten it in his head my shop should close. I have a month left. I even have to vacate the apartment. Frodo and I have nowhere to go.” Bilbo looks like the so close to crying. “That is terrible news!” Ori yells.  
Frodo returns with the bottles of Absinthe. Fili draws his wallet and pays with Kili wraps the bottles in a towel and puts them in his backpack. “If it is any comfort, Mr. Baggins, we will find a way to help you.” Fili says. Bilbo smiles faintly at the brothers. “”That is very sweet but...” He attempts to protest. “Our uncle has a lot of influence. He’ll be able to pull some strings.” Fili says. The brothers are determined to help the poor grocer. Bilbo opens his mouth again, but Kili cuts him short. “We have to go. We hope to see you tomorrow night for the launch party.” The youngest of the brothers says. The three turn to the door and leave.

“See you tomorrow Ori! Good luck with your brother.” Fili waves. He and Kili watch as Ori disappears around the corner. “Let’s take the front, I bet ma has already opened up.” Fili takes his little brother by his hand and pushes the door to ‘The Lonely Pub’. The door swings open and the bell chimes. Dis looks up from her conversation with Thorin, their uncle, and Bofur, their stepfather. “You two are late.” Thorin says in his deep barritone voice. “Now, Thorin, it is weekend. Cut them some slack.” Dis smiles gently at her two sons. Fili and Kili sit at the counter beside their uncle. “Don’t you have homework?” Thorin asks them strictly. “No we don’t uncle.” Fili says sweetly.  
Bofur bends over to the boys. “Do you have it?” He asks. Kili pulls his bag into his lap and grins up at his stepfather. “Pay up old man.” He says. Thorin smacks him on the back of the head. “Mind your tongue boy.” Thorin’s voice is strict. Fili laughs so hard the braids of his mustache swing against his jaw. “Oi, that is not funny Fee!!” Kili rubs the back of his head and throws his brother an insulted look. Fili grins wickedly back at him.  
Bofur draws his wallet. Kili holds out his hand expectantly. “No, this is not how we do this lads. Put the good ons the counter.” Bofur says. Kili unzips the bag and pulls the towel wrapped bottles out. Bofur lifts the towel and finds everything in order. “Here you go lads.” He hands Kili a nice bundle of money. Kili counts it hands Fili half. Fili tucks the money away at once. Thorin peers at the two youngsters. He wonders if the two are not wandering onto the same path as their father. The path that took Garin and Frerin from this life. Thorin fears his nephews will take that path as well.  
“What sort of folly are you encouraging these boys to?” He asks Bofur. Bofur gives Thorin a wide grin and a wink. “It was just an errand. Don’t you worry!” Fili says to his uncle. Thorin throws Dis a helpless look. “Sister, they are your sons. Tell them they shouldn’t.” He says to her. Dis looks to Bofur and Thorin and her sons. “It is just and errand Thorin.” She says, turning away from her older brother. Thorin turns his grey eyes to his nephews. Kili averts his gaze at once. Fili returns his uncle’s looks. He’s stubborn, like his own father by his life. He doesn’t look up to his uncle as much as Kili does.

“Come Kee.” Fili jumps from his stool. He breaks eye contact with his uncle. Thorin would never be the one to look away first. And no one would ever stand to test how long Thorin would hold his gaze. Kili follows his brother to the door behind the bar. They head up the stairs, to the house. Fili first, Kili behind him, holding his hand. Fili leads Kili to the bathroom. He looks the door behind him. “Time to get down to business.” He draws his younger brother closer.  
Fili presses a soft kiss to Kili’s lips. Kili kisses back gently. It is a pure and genuine moment, tender and sweet. “You should shower, Fee.” Kili says softly. Fili nods, he steps away and shrugs out of his jacket and tosses it in the laundry. Kili sits down on the shut toilet and grabs his phone. Fili undresses and steps into the shower. The water is hot and cleansing.  
“So, what is new, Kee?” Fili asks. Kili shrugs, but realizes Fili can’t see that. “Nothing much, Gimli is binge liking Legolas’ photo’s. Ori’s knitting on younow and the twins are still snowboarding. Elladan had his periscope on live.” He replies. “So those two flying bastards aren’t going to be there at the party tomorrow?” Fili asks. “Of course not.” Kili answers. “Those fuckers always find a way to bow out!” Fili hisses loudly. He grabs him shampoo and begins to wash his long blond hair. Kili sighs and puts his phone away.  
Fili washes himself, listening to Kili rant about his sculpting teacher. It amuses him how his sweet little brother only let’s it burst when they are alone. He doesn’t even show these emotions to Thorin or Dis. Kili is his alone and it fills him with fondness. “Kee...” He cooes gently, turning off the shower. Kili stops his rant. He looks up at his brother, who now opens the shower curtain and steps out. He grabs one of the white fluffy towels and steps up to wrap it around Fili’s shoulders. “I love you.” Fili whispers, kissing Kili on his nose. Kili’s ears turns red, which looks adorable. “My cute little brother.” Fili teases.

Kili blow dries Fili’s long blond tresses. They are soft like silk, a good indication that Fili takes good care of his hair. Kili is part of that. He is the only oen that is allowed to blow dry, brush and braid Fili’s hair. Not Dis, nor Garin were allowed when Fili was younger and Dis is still not. Ori sometimes asks if he can brush Fili’s hair, but gets rebuffed every single time. Fili will only ever allow Kili. Because he knows Kili is the one. He know it is wrong, but he needs his brother more than breathing.  
Kili runs his fingers over the shaved sides of Fili’s head. He runs them into Fili’s hair, pulling the blond locks back. He only leaves a few strands hanging loose. The rest he buns up. He braids first the strands on the right side and then the left side of Fili’s head. Fili is silent, enjoying the attention Kili bestows upon him. “I love you, brother.” Kili whispers. Fili wants to tell Kili it is wrong. It is wrong what they share. It is taboo, what they have. And yet… The bond between them is stronger than many can even begin to comprehend.  
Kili secures Fili’s braids with engraved silvern clasps. They are old family heirlooms, passed to Fili when their father Garin passed away. Four silvern clasps with old runes that Fili wears. Two in his hair and two in his moustache. Kili carefully combs and braids the blond droopy strands. He puts the claps on the ends and leans in to press a kiss to Fili’s lips. “I said I love you.” He huffs. “I love you too Nadad.” Fili whispers.

The pair of them head back down to the bar. There are customers now, but all familiar to the brother. Thorin is talking with Balin. Bofur brings his brother a plate with snacks and claps his cousin on the back. Tall and muscle bound Dwalin, Balin’s younger brother, is teaching Nori, Ori’s older brother, a knife game. Oín and Dori are loudly discussing the news. Gloín is at the bar with Daín, gambling over cards.  
Kili and Fili sit at the bar too. Dis looks at them. “Didn’t you two have homework?” She asks. Both brothers shake their head. “Can we have a pint ma?” Fili asks gently. Dis sighs softly. It is hard to say no to the sons that look so much like her late husband and her dearly departed brother. “Oh fine.” She says, shaking her head. She pours her sons each a pint of dark brown beer. “Thank you mother.” Kili says softly. Fili first takes a big drink. “Thanks ma.” He winks.   
The brothers spot Gimli in a corner, alone. They get up and go over to him. “Heya Gimmels.” Fili says with a grin. He and Kili sit down. Gimli looks up. “Sup?” He asks, his voice rather flat. “We could ask you the same thing, you don’t look too fresh.” Fili says. “Yeah … Legolas is going out with Tauriel.” Gimli sighs deeply. “I am sure you can change his mind.” Kili says. Gimli heaves a deep sigh again. “I will never be enough for Legolas!” He yells loudly. His father, Gloín, looks up. He comes over. “When will you get that snob out of your head?” He asks his son. Gimli gives his father a look that is part guilt and part insulted.  
Fili gently pats Gimli on his back. “Maybe your old man is right, maybe if you try not to think of him too much, the air might clear.” He says. Gloín gives him a nod and goes back to Daín and their game. Fili makes sure Gloín pays them no more mind. Then he makes Gimli look at him. “Legolas will be here tomorrow. You are gona have fun with us and Ori. If you give Legolas room to come to you, he will.” Fili says gently. Below his chestnut scruff, Gimli flusters. “There we are, all cheered up.” Kili winks at Gimli. Gimli gives Kili a moody look.  
“With whom is Legolas coming though. Because I am sure Thranduil is not coming.” Gimli says. “Haldir, Aragorn, Eomer, Boromir, Faramir, Theodred, just to name few. Legsie is sure to tag along with them.” Kili answers. “Don’t call him that!” Gimli all but screeches. Gloín looks over. “Not so loud egghead, before you know it your dad gets all suspicious again.” Kili hisses. Gimli makes a grumpy face. “We mean it.” Fili tries to better the situation. Usually Kili is the sensible one, where as Fili is the brash brother. But this just happens to be Fili’s strong subject. Kili is still clumsy with love. Especially other people’s relationships.

The evening ages quickly. Kili nods off, with his head in his arms. Fili changes seats, plopping down beside his brother to play with his dark brown tresses. Gimli leaves with his father and Fili sits in silence, twirling Kili’s hair around his fingers. He softly sings an old family hymn. Kili relaxes and mumbles in his sleep. Fili smiles to himself. “I love you too Kee.” He whispers, stroking Kili’s scruffy cheek ever so gently.  
He startles when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up to find his mother standing behind him. “I am closing down, take your brother to his bed.” She says. Fili nods and shakes Kili’s shoulder. “Kee time to tuck in.” He says softly. Kili lifts his head from his arms. The corners of his eyes get all scrunchy. He groans and stretches his arms. Fili smiles at him and gets up, looking around groggily. Fili grabs him by his wrist.  
The lads head upstairs. Dis and Bofur follow them with their gaze. “What do I do with them?” Dis asks. Bofur wraps his arms around her. “Let them. As long as they are descrete, there is nothing you can do about it.” He says. Dis shakes her head. “Thorin and Frerin grew out of it.” She says. “Kili might looks like Frerin, but he isn’t like him.” Bofur replies softly. Dis heaves a sigh and takes the keys from her pocket.


End file.
